


Reminiscenze

by EricaGazzoldi



Series: Il romanzo di Nadia e Julian [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Jealousy, Memories, Multi, Parent Julian Devorak, Pregnancy, Reminiscing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Una strana compagnia varca la soglia del "Rowdy Raven" di Vesuvia... Sono due coppie: il mago Asra con Portia Devorak e il dottor Julian Devorak con la contessa Nadia Satrinava in incognito. La loro conversazione, inavvertitamente, resuscita ricordi e vecchi sentimenti...
Relationships: Asra & Julian Devorak, Asra & Portia Devorak, Asra/Julian Devorak, Asra/Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak & Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak/Nadia, Portia Devorak/Nadia
Series: Il romanzo di Nadia e Julian [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736116
Kudos: 1
Collections: Asrian, Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana Stories, The Arcana: Ilya





	Reminiscenze

La porta del “Rowdy Raven” si aprì per l’ennesima volta. Ciò che attrasse singolarmente l’attenzione dei giocatori di carte e degli accaniti bevitori stipati nel locale fu l’insolito aspetto della compagnia appena giunta. La paffuta ragazza dalla ricca chioma rossa era in qualche modo familiare: tutti ricordavano di aver qualche volta occhieggiato le sue anche tornite e la sua candida scollatura di tutto rispetto. Ma il giovane che le teneva la mano era decisamente un esemplare ignoto: esile e temprato di corporatura, dalla pelle olivastra, era coronato da una nuvola di soffici capelli stranamente bianchissimi. Nei suoi occhi viola e nelle sue labbra, c’era una delicatezza estranea ai rozzi maschi che si affollavano solitamente intorno a quei tavolacci. Anche nel vestire era a dir poco eccentrico: dal collare d’oro al camiciotto semiaperto, per non parlare del gilet multicolore e della pashmina color porpora che portava intorno alle spalle.

L’unico volto ben conosciuto e _di casa_ era quello del dottor Julian Devorak, il sempiterno spettro del “Rowdy Raven”: alto, magro, dal _pallore interessante_ e con ondulati capelli rossi che ricadevano sul suo occhio coperto. Ma era accompagnato da una misteriosa e statuaria bellezza dalla pelle bruna: una donna slanciata e formosa, fasciata da un abito color lavanda con ampie maniche e adorna di numerosi gioielli. Il suo ventre arrotondato denotava che era incinta. Il suo capo e il suo volto erano gelosamente nascosti da uno scialle viola, dal quale lampeggiavano affusolati ed esotici occhi dalle iridi rosse. Per quanto celasse la propria identità, c’era qualcosa - nelle spalle rigide, nel portamento fiero - che indicava una persona _dell’alta società_ vesuviana. Gli sguardi degli avventori si puntarono su di lei, con un misto di attrazione e ostilità.

Asra - il giovane olivastro dagli occhi viola - gettò uno sguardo tutt’intorno, sui tavoli carichi di boccali, sulla cieca finestra dai vetri colorati, sulle candele, sulle lanterne e sui barili. Le volte in mattoni, il pavimento e il soffitto in legno contribuivano al senso di calore finanche soffocante emanato dal pub. Il giovane mago conosceva il “Rowdy Raven” dai racconti che gliene aveva più volte fatto Julian e non fu minimamente stupito da ciò che vide. Quello era un posto dove si poteva immergere la propria solitudine, o trovare una compagnia poco incline a far domande. Era uno dei rifugi fissi del dottor Devorak, quando era ancora ricercato come presunto assassino del conte Lucio. Asra gettò un’occhiata alla contessa Nadia, la donna velata. Non era sicuro che bastasse uno scialle a impedire che fosse riconosciuta. Non credeva che qualcuno degli avventori avrebbe realmente cercato di farle del male, perlomeno non finché fossero rimasti al suo fianco lui, Julian e Portia. Però, la clientela del “Rowdy Raven” non era certo famosa per la propria amicizia col palazzo. C’era solo da sperare che il fascino di Nadia avrebbe giocato a suo favore… o che avrebbe contato qualcosa la sua nuova condizione di moglie di Julian, l’idolo del Quartiere Sud. Per quanto la cerimonia non fosse stata sfarzosa (per gli standard di una contessa di Vesuvia), certamente la notizia delle nozze doveva essere arrivata ovunque, anche solo per via del rinfresco che era stato offerto a tutta la città. Barth, l’oste del “Rowdy Raven”, era stato invitato anche alla cerimonia nella cappella di palazzo: data la sua famigliarità con lo sposo, contava passabilmente come congiunto. Per l’appunto, proprio lui stava lanciando un’occhiata di riconoscimento alla compagnia e le stava indicando un tavolo da quattro posti, miracolosamente libero. Le due coppie occuparono un lato ciascuna; Julian si trovò di fronte ad Asra, Nadia di fronte a Portia. Ciascuno di loro scorse la lista bisunta con gli strani nomi delle creazioni che Barth serviva nei boccali. Quando l’oste tornò a prendere le ordinazioni, lui e Asra si scambiarono un saluto confidenziale.

«Lo conosci così bene?» fece Julian, dopo che Barth si fu nuovamente allontanato. «Certo!» rispose l’altro. «È un cliente fisso del mio negozio»

«Cosa c’entra lui con la magia?!» sobbalzò il medico.

«D’ora in poi, fatti domande un po’ più serie sugli ingredienti che mette nelle sue bevande…» chiosò Asra, serafico. Proprio in quel momento, Barth tornò reggendo tre boccali metallici su un vassoio. Per la prima volta in vita propria, Julian gettò un’occhiata diffidente alla miscela aromatica che stava per scolarsi.

L’unica nota fuori dal coro era Nadia, che si era accontentata di un bicchiere d’acqua. «Niente alcolici, per lei» spiegò il dottor Devorak, intercettando lo sguardo dell’amico. «Guai a lei se ne toccasse anche solo una goccia, nel suo stato… Ma è troppo intelligente e responsabile per aver bisogno che io glielo dica» concluse, addolcendosi.

«Del resto, dovrei vedere cose ben più strane di quelle a cui ho assistito in tutta la mia esistenza, prima di credere che tu possa importi su Nadia» scoccò Asra, ridendo.

«Cosa vuoi che ti dica?» incassò Julian, decidendosi a bere una sorsata dal proprio boccale. «Il matrimonio altolocato non mi ha fatto diventare un signore e nemmeno l’avrei voluto. Lei è la contessa e io il suddito, punto e basta. A maggior ragione, dopo che ci siamo sposati». Coronò la battuta con un sorriso arguto.

«Quanto cinismo…» soffiò Asra, con un’ironia volpina che gli attraversava gli occhi.

«Senti, non fare il romantico difensore del matrimonio proprio tu che, alla tua età, sei ancora uccel di bosco!» ribatté Julian, scoppiando a ridere.

«Vuoi che ti ricordi che vita facevi _tu_ quando avevi ancora la _mia_ età?» suggerì Asra.

Al dottore convenne tacere.

Barth ripassò vicino a loro e lanciò un’occhiata cordiale a Julian. Poi, si rivolse a Nadia: «Tutto bene, Milad… ehm, signora?» Uno sguardo eloquente di lei gli aveva ricordato che era in incognito.

«Sì, grazie» modulò la donna, con quella voce bassa e vellutata che la rendeva irresistibile.

«La trovo davvero bene. Congratulazioni!» riprese l’oste, guardandola con un’ondata di vero affetto. Lo scialle rese impossibile vedere il rossore che animò le gote della contessa. Per lei, abituata alle adulazioni e ai pugnali alle spalle, quel moto sincero era una boccata d’aria fresca.

«Per l’appunto… come va la sua gravidanza?» domandò Asra a Julian. Cercò di non gridare troppo, benché fosse difficile riuscire a farsi sentire in mezzo a quel clangore di boccali, a quel fragore di voci.

«Benone, per fortuna!» rispose l’amico, aprendosi in un gran sorriso. «Nadia, complessivamente, sta bene. È un po’ ingrassata, ma non sformata… anzi, in versione giunonica, sembra ancora più maestosa e affascinante. Almeno, a me. Lei, del resto, come potrebbe mai sembrare brutta?»

Asra osservò le devote parole del dottore con un’espressione acuta. Nell’occhio scoperto di Julian, il grigio dell’iride era acceso da una luce mai vista in esso: non malandrina, non bacchica, sembrava appartenere a un’altra dimensione di lui. Una dimensione in cui lui poteva essere pacato, profondo e innamorato fino alle ossa.

Il mago si ricordò di quando entrambi gli occhi del medico guardavano _lui_. All’epoca, la sclera dell’occhio sinistro di Julian non era stata ancora tinta di scarlatto dalla Peste Rossa e lui non aveva bisogno di coprirlo con quella pezzuola nera. Lo sguardo dell’uomo poteva dunque investire in pieno il giovane Asra, con i lampi del suo disperato desiderio. La lucentezza di quelle iridi grigie, all’epoca, era di febbre. Esprimeva tutto lo slancio di Julian, quando questi si era praticamente gettato ai piedi dell’affascinante amico, pronto a subire da lui qualsiasi crudeltà, pur di non essere rifiutato. Un amante sottomesso, devoto come un cane, eppure… eppure, disposto a qualsiasi astuzia e slealtà, pur di non lasciarsi sfuggire l’osso. Asra rievocò con sofferenza l’abilità teatrale di Julian nell’essere comprensivo, brillante, tenero, appassionato, tutto… tutto quello che il mago aveva bisogno di vedere nel proprio compagno, di volta in volta. Ricordò i suoi sottili rimproveri e il velenoso senso di colpa instillato da essi, ogni volta che cercava di accomiatarsi da Julian per uno dei propri viaggi: “Ancora? E perché non mi permetti di venire con te?”; “Ti annoia così tanto la mia compagnia?”; “Dovresti fidarti di più di me”; “Come, non ne abbiamo mai parlato insieme? Sarà perché tu non ci sei mai?”

Allora, sentendo queste parole, Asra aveva oscillato fra il credersi effettivamente leggero e insensibile e il porsi domande sul compagno. Chi era davvero quella persona? Il meraviglioso, innamoratissimo Julian che rubava fiori rari dai giardini per farglieli trovare come sorpresa sul tavolino da tarocchi? O la vipera che lo mordeva ogni volta che lui cercava di riprendersi i propri spazi?

Ora che erano passati anni, Asra si rispondeva che c’era solo una cosa vera, in tutta la personalità di Julian all’epoca: il vuoto spaventoso di un uomo incapace di amare se stesso e di permettere ad altri di amarlo. Un vuoto tanto grande da dover essere riempito a morsi, ferendo e facendosi poi ferire, per sedare i sensi di colpa. Lui aveva il terrore di perdere Asra, perché era convinto di meritare quella perdita. E, non riuscendo a dirlo apertamente, innescava giochetti psicologici che lasciavano l’altro distrutto e lui stesso orrendamente infelice. Fino alla scenata melodrammatica con cui Julian aveva urlato cose orribili al compagno, dandogli finalmente la forza di metterlo alla porta.

Doveva essere stata la Peste Rossa a cambiarlo, gradualmente. Tutto quel carico di morte e malattia di cui Julian aveva dovuto prendersi cura l’aveva distratto dal proprio crogiolo di masochismo, pur caricandolo di sofferenze ancor più insopportabili. Forse, abbastanza insopportabili da accontentare il mastino infernale che viveva dentro di lui, assetato del suo dolore. Il suo compito di medico aveva stimolato i suoi lati migliori: la sua naturale generosità, la sua intelligenza, la sua capacità di sacrificio.

Poi, anche lui si era ammalato, era arrivato quasi in punto di morte… lo stranissimo omicidio del conte Lucio, l’accusa di assassinio di cui lui stesso si era caricato, la fuga, il ritorno a Vesuvia da latitante… Una storia lunga e ricca di misteri, ormai risolti. Tutto per approdare a quel nuovo Julian, maturo, in attesa di un figlio e sinceramente innamorato di una donna tanto esigente.

«Possiamo ben dire di essere stati miracolati, io e Nadia» proseguiva il dottor Devorak, inconsapevole delle reminiscenze di Asra. «Innanzitutto, non avremmo mai pensato di poter avere un figlio… Dopo sei anni di matrimonio infecondo con Lucio, lei dava per scontato di essere sterile. Anzi…» aggiunse Julian, rabbuiandosi. «Non so se faccia bene a dirtelo, ma… sai che aveva già avuto un aborto spontaneo?»

Il mago si accigliò, prestando più attenzione.

«Lo so perché fui io ad occuparmi di lei, come medico di corte» proseguì l’altro, facendo ruotare nervosamente il boccale vuoto. «Dal punto di vista sentimentale, non sembrò molto toccata… dopotutto, non moriva d’entusiasmo, all’idea di rendere padre quell’idiota del conte. Non gli aveva nemmeno detto di essere incinta e lui non si accorse mai di niente. Ma il suo aborto fu particolarmente doloroso… perse un sacco di sangue… Quando l'ho raccontato a mia sorella, le è quasi venuto un colpo, nonostante fosse una cosa vecchia di anni...».

Julian gettò un’occhiata a Portia, che sedeva accanto ad Asra, dall’altro lato del tavolo. Sotto le lunghe ciglia, gli occhi celesti della ragazza inviavano sguardi radiosi alla contessa, che rispondeva con un’espressione d’intenso piacere. La mano bruna, affusolata e inanellata della nobildonna posava su quella bianca e forte dell’altra ragazza, con un abbandono più forte della semplice distrazione.

Il dottore s’irrigidì. Non era mai stato geloso della relazione che Portia aveva avuto con Nadia e tantomeno aveva mai pensato di ostacolare l’amicizia fra le due ex-fidanzate. Sia la moglie che la sorella gli avevano garantito di essersi lasciate in pace e di comune accordo… che era tutta acqua passata. Allora, perché quei gesti lo turbavano tanto?

«Sembrano assorte» fece Asra, insinuandosi nei suoi pensieri. «In effetti, non hanno mai cercato di prendere parte alla nostra conversazione. Avranno avuto le loro cose da dirsi».

«Quali, secondo te?» Julian aveva cercato di mantenere un tono casuale, ma una vena d’irritazione gli era sfuggita.

«Magari, anche loro festeggiavano il miracolo di questa seconda gravidanza» suggerì il mago, conciliante. «Oppure, stavano parlando di te… Non credo che abbiano in comune un amore più grande di questo».

Julian si distese, colpito nel punto giusto. Un rossore di tenerezza animò il contorno pallido e delicato delle sue guance. Con una sorta di discreta soddisfazione, Asra lo guardava. L’altro lo fissò in volto. Nel gioco d’ombre e luci calde del “Rowdy Raven”, il viola degli occhi di Asra assumeva una rilucenza particolare. Julian bevve la quiete e il rapimento che stillavano da quelle iridi. Come un tempo, ebbe voglia di accarezzare i capelli vaporosi e morbidissimi dell’amico, di poggiare il capo sul suo petto liscio, là dove gli batteva il cuore… Ma azzardò solo una carezza sul dorso della sua mano sottile e olivastra, posata sul tavolaccio. Le labbra rosee e tenere di Asra risposero con un sorriso, che gli pizzicò il volto con due fossette fanciullesche. Julian si lasciò cullare un poco da quella rimembranza di sentimento, mentre la taverna (intorno a loro) si trasformava in una bolla di mondo immemore.


End file.
